left4dead11tyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EightOhEight
Hi, welcome to Left 4 Dead Eleventy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the wiki. Please leave a message on my page,Six's page or Nelo's page if you have any questions! -- The Team RE: Wolfmod I don't give copies away so very easily, but information? Well, that depends on what youy want. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 13:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well; * Technically, it's both a Game Engine and Modding Tool. * Ultimately, it works the way most mod tools work, except with slightly smoother program that is at the same time, a little rough. * Not sure, we have had projects based on Fallout 3, Left 4 Dead 2, Elder Scrolls Oblivion, Mass Effect, Halo 3, Devil May Cry 4 and Call of Duty 4. Thats it. * Yes * I did not make it, my brother, Werewolfhell made it, and he died back in December. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Features? Well, it has several tools that allow accurate placement of objects, full character voicing and a destruction engine. Also contains simpler tools, like colour modification etc. Cutscenes can be made easily, although an inexperienced user might screw it all up. You can also build textures and objects from scratch. Best feature has to be the Physics engine, although it can make filling lakes and other places up with water/liquids a little bit of a kick in the teeth. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Quite. All of the AI is fully aware but certain blocks can be placed on them to prevent them from performing tasks that aren't assigned to them. For Example, setting a basic Medic to start performing the activities of a Mercenary. And there are basic settings for AI from "Dumb" to "Intelligent", which affects how they take cover or whether they run around like headless chickens. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ever play Metal gear solid? Well, it's like that, but a bit more advanced. All AI has a Field of View and a Field of Hearing. If you go in an enemies FOV, it's more likely to spot you than if you weren't in it's FOV. With Hearing, well, simple. The hearing level can be set to either "Deaf", "minor", "okay", "average", "good" "awesome" and "fully perceptive". Basically, the higher the level, the higher a noise can be detected. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Depends. How good a modder are you and what projects have you worked on in the past? [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Maybe next time, i prefer people with quite a bit of experience and a good history. If you want to improve your chances, however, i'd suggest maybe helping me fix up this wiki. Or at least, get a team together, like commander shep- Erm, Doc. Richtofen. God, i need to play another Bioware game, time to hit up Dragon Age! [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well... I'll think about it, but i still need to know exactly WHAT you can do. Also, at the very least, fixing up some grammar & spelling on the wiki may improve chances. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Graphic Engineer isn't really of much use to us. What we do need is somebody else who can do decent renders. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Examples? Sure. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Those are good, however, the P226 looks a bit like Plastic. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm still thinking about it. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Your WolfMod request My brother, 75, is on vacation, so i'm handling all WolfMod business until August. ATM, WolfMod is going nuts, so i'll get back to you when it is repaired. --Werewolfhell 14:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC)